


Szmaragdowa pościel

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco ma cel, F/M, I dopnie swego, dramione - Freeform, eksperyment, promptobranie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zieleń to kolor Slytherinu, ale w szmaragdowej pościeli każdy wygląda dobrze, zwłaszcza ona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szmaragdowa pościel

**Author's Note:**

> Od bardzo dawna nie pisałam Dramione. Teraz wszystko przyszło nagle i po prostu pomysł popłynął na klawiaturę. Może ma swoje minusy i nie jest doskonała, ale dla mnie to postęp! Może jednak wrócę szybciej do HP i Dramione niż myślałam?
> 
> Tekst dla Acrimonii. Natchnęłaś mnie i wyszło to coś ;)
> 
> Prompt prosty 29. W zielonej pościeli.

          Jej widok w zielonej pościele, był czymś co chciał oglądać codziennie. Jednak coraz rzadziej było mu to dane. Niegdyś co rano oglądał ją, gdy wstawała owinięta w prześcieradło kierując się do łazienki. Po czym wychodziła już gotowa i zazwyczaj bez pożegnania kierowała się ku wyjściu. Był do tego przyzwyczajony, dopiero po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że nie tak powinno to wyglądać. Nie musiała wymykać się co świt, gdy mogła równie dobrze zostać z nim dłużej i po prostu spędzić czas. To nie powinno być trudne, skoro z taką łatwością towarzyszyła mu w nocy.  
          Jednak zbliżał się koniec roku, koniec ostatniej klasy, a dalej czekało ich już tylko dorosłe życie. Nie wiedział jak wtedy mieli by dzielić to coś, co mają teraz. Ale nie chciał tego przerywać, nie chciał odrzucać czegoś, co zaczynało im wychodzić. Może tylko w nocy, ale dlaczego nie na dłużej? Spoglądając na zieloną pościel, która już zawsze będzie mu się kojarzyła z jej delikatną skórą, podjął decyzje i zamierzał przy niej trwać. Nie byłby Malfoyem, gdyby po prostu się poddał. Miał cel i zamierzał go spełnić.  
          Udało mu się w weekend sprawić, że nie uciekła skoro świt. To było więcej niż osiągnął kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Było już słychać głosy na korytarzu, a ona nadal leżała w jego szmaragdowej pościeli, okryta jedynie prześcieradłem. Milczeli, choć miał ochotę zadać jej kilka pytać, albo choćby porozmawiać jak dawniej, by pokazać, że nie łączy ich jedynie seks, to było coś więcej.  
\- O co chodzi, Draco? Myślisz, że nie zauważę, że knujesz coś od kilku dni? - zapytała, siadając i opierając się o poduszki.  
\- Zbliża się koniec szkoły – powiedział szczerze, ani ona ani on nie lubili krążyć wokół tematu. - Co będzie dalej, bo chyba nie powiesz, że dajemy sobie z tym spokój?  
\- Z tego co wiem, masz pracować ze Snapem nad nowym eliksirem, ja tez zostaje w Hogwarcie. W końcu chce zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów, a twój chrzestny o dziwo przyjął mnie do siebie na praktyki. Na pewno będziemy się widywali, chyba, ze wolisz zerwać ten układ – zaproponowała, nadal obojętnym głosem, tak jakby nie omawiali czegoś, co trwało już od miesięcy.  
\- A co jeśli nie chcę, by był to układ? Jeśli chcę czegoś więcej, niż ciebie zakradającej się do mojego pokoju i uciekającej co rano. Nie jestem już dzieckiem – zauważył, siadając koło niej, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
\- Ja też już nim je jestem. Ale czy na pewno chcesz zerwać ten układ i przejść w coś innego? Nie zważając na przeszłość i historię, która nas łączy? Przepraszam cię, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktokolwiek z twoich znajomych zaakceptował to – wyznała i oboje wiedzieli, że ma rację.  
          Draco spojrzał na nią i jeszcze raz pomyślał o tych wszystkich powodach za i przeciw, które chodziły mu po głowie od kilku dni. Był tu tak wiele minusów, ale istniały również plusy. I choć tych pierwszych może i było więcej, to nie zawsze chodziło o ilość, a o jakość. A tym razem był pewien, że było warto.  
          Delikatnie przybliżył się do niej i pocałował. Rzadko zdobywał się na romantyczne gesty, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek podtekstu. To miało być jego oświadczenie, bo według niego warto zaryzykować ten jeden raz. I ona chyba zrozumiała, bo odwzajemniła gest, nie uciekając z pokoju. Bo mieli szansę na więcej, nie musieli ukrywać się już w zielonej pościeli. W końcu mieli z niej wyjść, nie wiedzieli na jak długo, ale dawali sobie szansę. A to najważniejsze.


End file.
